


The High Tides of Quicksand

by regishel



Series: Original Poetry One-Shots [8]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, One Shot, Poetry, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Series: Original Poetry One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561057





	The High Tides of Quicksand

Walking past my old school in the rain,  
Reminding myself not to dive too deep  
as the memories came flooding in  
I try to think of good times,  
As I see kids run and play.  
I choke.  
Walking in the mud of my past,  
like quicksand  
I feel the rain fall on my cheeks  
Like tears  
tears for all the dry years  
of not letting myself feel  
Reminding myself that it's over,  
I got past it,  
I got my life back,  
I got a future,  
the moment pass and the sun warms up my broken bones and my lonely heart.


End file.
